


喵--

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	喵--

喵-——

 

周末，是一个好天气。

刚从猫咪变成人形的Charles在被子里拱到Erik的怀里，在这种深秋，清晨和晚上都冷的不行，唯独中午暖和。Erik就像是他的人形火炉，被他四肢盘住。

“Charles，你别动......”

清晨的生理反应让Erik声音沙哑，他摸了一把怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，柔软的猫耳感觉到痒不停的抖动着拍打他的手。而Charles明显是故意的，非但没有安分下来，反而不停的扑腾，还存在的猫咪尾巴缠在Erik的腿上。

“再过几个小时，就没有耳朵和尾巴了。”

言下之意是日猫要趁早。

Erik把被子掀开一半，Charles趴在他胸膛上，蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，透着猫咪一般的古灵精怪。Erik托住Charles的后脑，Charles乖巧的闭上眼睛。

唇舌交缠着他们的位置改变，本来就赤裸的Charles伸手勾住Erik的脖子，腿蹭在他的腰间。

为了欲盖弥彰，现在Erik睡觉都会穿睡衣，Charles的手指灵活的解开他睡衣的扣子，然后用嫣红的舌头去舔弄他的乳头。Erik轻轻的咝了一声把手插入Charles的卷发里。

Charles真是一只比想象中还要主动的小猫。

Erik握住毛茸茸的猫尾，顺着根部一直摸到尾巴尖，再又从中途撸回来，柔软的毛一根根炸开，带有静电刺啦的响。Charles恼怒的咬他胸膛上的肉。

尾巴被拉开，Charles本能的抗拒自己的隐秘地方暴露在空气里，但是Erik又抚摸着他的脊椎让他放松。手指试探的在那处褶皱那打着转挤进去，异物入侵的感觉让Charles感到不舒服，毛茸茸的尾巴挣脱开来抽在Erik手上。

“别怕。”

敢挑起火还又害怕，Erik笑着重新含住Charles的嘴唇，用亲吻来转移他的注意力。等Charles喘着气攀在他的脖子上的时候，Erik的手指长驱直入，在他的体内开始开疆扩土。

“你怎么这么熟悉。”

Charles不满的拍打Erik的胸膛，下一秒又被Erik手指压在G点上的刺激弄得不得不再次抱住他。

“因为我查过不少资料。”

Erik在他的耳朵旁边呼着热气，舌头舔弄他圆润的耳垂。头顶的猫耳绷直了承受这份酥麻的快感，Charles的手指悄悄去扯Erik短硬的头发。

“为了我么？”

“你明知故问。”

Charles攀紧了Erik的脖子，低头过去狠狠咬住一块皮肉开始吸允，他要给他留下宣示主权般的痕迹。

Erik容忍他的小任性，专心的用手指给Charles扩张，他硬的发疼，但是又不想伤到他。

“忍不了就别忍。”

猫咪尾巴绕住他的手腕，Charles也不是表面上那么单纯的小可爱，他从和Erik回家的那一天就计划的清清楚楚要上他的床。

“待会你就不会这么说了。”

Erik握着Charles的手带着他去摸自己已经蓄势待发的肉棒，他听见了Charles埋在他脖间的吞咽声。

Charles被Erik的尺寸和热度惊到，这可比他想象中还夸张了那么一点。

屁股上的软肉被揉捏，Erik托着他的屁股把他抱得向自己靠近。

Charles的尾巴不安的拍在Erik的阴茎上，Erik的勃起被这份刺激折腾的更加难耐，前端抵在他的穴口不停的磨蹭。

兴奋的前列腺液蹭的到处都是，Charles感觉屁股湿湿的，便用尾巴去磨蹭Erik的肉棒。

Erik一把抓住他的尾巴根部开始撸动，Charles小小的尖叫一声，而Erik趁他转移注意力的这个空档挤进去。

“啊……Erik……”

Charles疼的眼睛泛红，说话都只剩下气音，而Erik也被夹的难受，抱着Charles不停的抽气。

“忍一忍，Charles。”

“唔，你动一动。”

Erik抱住Charles轻轻的晃动，缓慢的在他体内进出，以求能够尽快适应。

Charles努力的适应Erik的巨大，双手双脚死死的盘着眼前人不松，尾巴也缠在Erik的胳膊上。像极了一只委屈的小猫，Erik不停的抚摸他的后背安抚他的情绪。

终于差不多两个人适应了，连接处开始变得湿润起来，随着抽插的动作还有粘腻的水声。

疼痛中开始滋生快感，Charles放松下来眯起眼睛，耳朵和尾巴不停的晃动去迎合Erik。

“嗯啊……”

“Charles……”

Erik也因为Charles而情动，不停的呢喃他的名字，然后开始不受控制的越发狠的撞击他的身体，想要Charles里里外外都是他。

抱着这种想法，Erik射了Charles满满一肚子。

“Erik，你这样让我感觉你是肖想了我好久。”

被清理过的Charles躺在床上，猫耳朵只剩下了一点点尖尖露在外边，配上他现在水汪汪的眼睛和还红着的脸庞，又是一副诱人的模样。

但Erik克制的只亲吻了一下Charles的额头。

“是啊，从见到你的第一眼就开始爱你。”


End file.
